Dear Newt
by GoldfishSoup
Summary: Newt and Tina reunite after a year apart. Trouble brews inside MACUSA as the two navigate their feelings to each other, but who will make the first move? Queenie & Jacob struggle with their relationship. Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

 **This is very fluffy. Possibly will get more mature in content. I wanted to write something that showed the nervousness and expectation one gets when meeting with your crush after a long time. (Not that I had a LDR with a foreign person or anything *wink wink*** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) **Anyway I'm going for a build up. If I get reviews I may just continue, but until now I shall leave it as is.**

 _Dear Newt,_

 _Congratulations on the overwhelming success in the publication of your book. Myself and Queenie were delighted to learn that it reached its 10th week in the best seller list in England; we are not, of course, surprised by this news. I do believe that you owe me considerable thanks for its title, but I am satisfied to wait until your arrival in New York to hear it._

 _Things here are good, thank you. MACUSA are still pursuing leads regarding Grindelwald's escape, but there have been relatively few major incidents to complain of in the past month. Our friend at the bakery has been very busy with orders for Bowtruckle buns, Queenie tells me._

 _After your meeting with the American Publishers, please send word via Patronus, so that I may collect you from our pre-arranged location._

 _I wish you and your suitcase a safe passage._

 _Yours, Tina Goldstein._

A crooked smile crossed the face of Newt Scamander as he reread the last line of the letter. Himself and the American witch had been corresponding a great deal over the past year since they parted at the dock. Life in his childhood cottage had felt increasingly isolated and uninteresting since his adventures in the United States. Yet he had not suffered- as the rest of the magical community in Britain had- by the growing sense of foreboding and suspicion amongst fellow wizards. Newt felt that he had rather enough to do, with the completion of his manuscript and the care of his creatures, to worry about a danger that had not yet arrived. Nevertheless, the familiarity of Tina's handwriting had brought him comfort in those solitary evenings. The simple words ' _Yours, Tina',_ had drifted across his imagination over the past weeks, and especially as he lay staring at the ceiling in the ship's cabin at night. The chilly ocean breeze of the Atlantic bit his already pink cheeks, and finally, he tucked the parchment back into his inner pocket.

"We're almost there, Pickett." Newt said quietly, a thrill of excitement surging through him as the Statue of Liberty came into view on the horizon. "Won't be long."

"Tina, how lovely to see you. I trust you received my patronus."

"Newt...yes," the witch smiled as she strode up to meet him, "your Basset Hound was very sweet."

A small green twig peered it's head around the blue lapel of the wizard's coat. "Hi Pickett. Nice to see you too."

The two grinned at each other, a moment of unspoken affection passing between them as they stood on the familiar bridge at Central Park. Once bare trees were budding around them, the fresh spring air breathing life into the new leaves. Newt sheepishly looked down at his shoes, a curious expression hidden beneath the curly fringe of copper hair. Tina knew that they were both remembering their parting and his simple , yet tender gesture. Her heart thudded furiously in her chest and unconsciously she swept a strand of hair behind her ear.

"H-how are you?"

"I'm great Newt. Lets walk this way, I don't believe that you saw much of Central Park last time you visited."

"Yes, quite." Tina couldn't help but notice the mischievous smirk that played across Newt's lips. It was adorable, she thought, his voice was breathy and his freckled cheeks heated.

They fell into step beside each other. Feeling more aware of his body than he was used to, the Magizoologist gripped his suitcase and put his remaining hand into his pocket to stop it swinging awkwardly from his side. His good English manners had overruled the strong impulse he felt to reach out and entwine his fingers around those of Miss Goldstein as they walked. Truthfully, there were a number of scenarios he had run through in his mind. _I shall have to be cautious with such thoughts around Queenie_ , he chastised privately.

"How was your meeting with the publishers?"

"I think it went well." Newt said distractedly, his fingers skimming over something in his pocket . "It was at Big Foot Books. They expressed a lot of interest, but they suggested that I present the format as a kind of adventure novel. They had some rather odd ideas actually."

"You didn't agree with them?"

"Not particularly. For one, they wanted to use me as some brave and heroic protagonist. " He cringed. "You should have seen the book covers they proposed. I managed to talk them down."

Tina laughed softly, knowing that he was far too modest to entertain the idea. He was all of those things to her; brave, smart and worthy of a book full of his adventures and discoveries. She knew however, that the purpose of his work was much more noble, and she swelled with pride at the thought. It had been a strange feeling at first to see and speak to each other after so long apart. Something that had troubled Tina was whether Newt would forget what they had felt and experienced together - the pain, the fear, the exhilaration. Perhaps those emotions would be dulled by a few thousand miles, Tina had thought, and perhaps she had misinterpreted Newt's desire to return.

All of these things were still rattling around in her head as they strolled beside the lake. Queenie had Jacob, and Tina had been left to nurture an ache in the pit of her stomach which had not existed prior to meeting Mr. Scamander. The butterflies in her stomach were unbearable. With an inconspicuous glance at the man beside her, she wondered whether he too felt the same uncomfortable sensation. The soft brow and creases surrounding those green eyes were knitted together in a troubled expression.

Newt paused at the side of the lake, watching as birds drifted along the water, disturbing the reflections of the witch and wizard stood on the bank.

"Hold out your hand Tina." He said softly, making prolonged eye contact with her for the first time. He saw her dark eyes widen in response and his heart gave a sudden and uncomfortable lurch. With all of the courage he could muster, he set down his case and slipped his hand underneath her outstretched palm. Tina's skin tingled with the contact, his

coarse fingers holding her hand as he reached into his pocket. Something, several things, filled her palm. Tina closed her hand around it- it was bird seed. Chuckling to herself, she watched Newt as the corners of his mouth twitched into a lopsided grin. Newt withdrew another handful of seed from his pocket, getting to his knees and offering it to the ducks that were quacking noisily, eager beaks grabbing the food from his palm.

"They may not be magical, but I do love ducks."

 **(A/N - The idea of Newt feeding ducks is so bloody cute uugh)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N- I'm going to keep chapters fairly short. Enjoy and please don't forget to review, I'm not a writer so it means a lot. :3 )**

"Meet me upstairs in two minutes." Tina whispered conspiratorially as she fished a hand into her coat pocket. Nodding, Newt Scamander took a sharp turn on the sidewalk and ducked out of sight. The witch watched the blue coat tails disappear into the dark side street, fumbling as she pushed the key into the locked door of her apartment building.

"Oh!" A startled Tina came face to face with a pair of shrewd, icy blue eyes. "I'm sorry Ms. Esposito. Excuse me." Her voice sounded oddly high-pitched and breathy.

"No harm done, Porpentina. I'll close the door behind you." The landlady lowered the tabby cat under her arm to the worn rug, watching as a striped tail brushed past Tina's leg and darted onto the street. With a nervous smile, and looking as innocent as possible, the brunette slid inside and hurried up the staircase. Lately the widow seemed to have developed a sixth sense for knowing precisely when the Goldsteins were due home. Queenie had speculated that this was due to Jacob's insistence on walking her home after dates. Slipping into her apartment, Tina smiled with an odd feeling of glee. This time, she mused, she was not bringing home a criminal and a stranger. There was something more significant in inviting a charming, and good -looking, male companion into her home.

An elegant witch in a pale lavender dress was waiting in the living room, a silver shawl decorated with crescent moons pinned at her prominent collarbone. Her eyes were bright, her smile luminous against the dark maroon of her painted lips. Excitedly, she peered around Tina's shoulder into the hall. "Teenie, you're home! Where's..."

 _Shh! She's still down there._ She thought urgently.Tina pressed her ear to the ajar door, listening to the shuffling of slippers below. In remarkable timing, the door to the apartment below clicked shut as a bedraggled looking Newt was yanked in from the hall.

"She was waiting for us." A devious smile crossed Tina's lips as the man righted himself.

"The poor man had barely apparated Teenie." She said as she stepped forward to embrace her sister, then kissing the wizard daintily on the cheek. "It's lovely to see you Newt. Tina has hardly thought about anything else." A spark of jealousy and irritation flashed through her sister's mind. _British wizards don't greet each other with a kiss._

"Oh, um.. h-hello Queenie, lovely to see you again." he stammered, his face turning rather red. "It was kind of you to congratulate me in Tina's last letter."

"You're welcome, honey." She shot a fleeting, puzzled look at her sister. "Should I make some supper whilst you sit? You must be awfully tired."

"Actually, if it's not too rude of me, I'd like to check on my creatures. If I may." Newt stood awkwardly, holding his case in both hands in front of him. Beneath his curly fringe, his eyes darted to Tina, as if to ask permission. She smiled indulgently in response, "Sure. I've already made up your room, I'll show you where it is."

Following meekly behind her, Newt was led into a room with slightly peeling yellow wallpaper and the faintest smell of perfume. He suspected that this had been the sisters' closet until very recently. It was bare except for a mannequin with several silky shawls draped around it, and a spindly table that sat a brass jug, a clock and an empty glass. There was no window, but a bed had been pushed against the far wall. Tina had insisted he take the spare room, and now she felt a little embarrassed at the evidently underused room. Newt had intended he stay in a nearby Nomaj hotel until she had intervened.

"I'm sorry, it's not very spacious."

"Oh, it's perfectly fine for me. " And he looked sincere about it, setting his case on the floral bedspread. Tina was about to leave, but a ridiculous, soft giggle escaped her lips as he turned his head to examine the antique clock on the table. He caught her eye and grinned perplexedly, feeling self-conscious. "W-what is it, Tina?"

She stepped purposefully towards him, those deep, dark eyes twinkling in the light of the bulb overhead. Slowly, she raised a slender hand to his face, sweeping over the prominent cheekbones and blurring the mark on his freckled cheek. "Lipstick." Her thumb traced the hollows of his face, and she swelled up with an overwhelming and unfamiliar desire. His skin was burning to the touch, and eventually, the startled, wide eyes softened in the way she had seen only once before. Newt's mind was consumed by _her_ , and the reality of the journey he had made weighed upon him. His breath caught in his throat as though an Erumpent was standing on his chest.

"Thank you, I really enjoyed today." She said, more calmly than she felt, withdrawing her hand to her side.. The distant rattling of cutlery and clink of cups had evidently brought the stunned Scamander back to earth. Queenie was making herself known, though Tina knew she was trying the cover the noise of her busy thoughts.

"I-I'll join you in a moment. Must feed the Kneasles." Newt flustered, a restrained sort of smile passing over his lips. Turning to his case, he flicked the latch open and placed it at his feet. And without another word he disappeared into it, leaving Tina to watch the floppy curls sink below the floorboards.

 _Queenie..._ __The witch sighed inwardly with a smirk. Red faced, she joined the blonde who was preparing supper with a badly disguised look of absolute glee.

"Did you kiss?" Queenie whispered excitedly.

Tina looked exasperatedly at her sister, _"_ No Queenie, he's only been here a day. But please stay out of my thoughts next time."

"It wasn't your thoughts that I heard." She replied with a coquettish smirk, pouring water into the each of the three teacups. "Don't be so embarrassed,Teenie, I want to hear about your day."

 **(A/N- Next chapter will be Newt, I promise.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Newt paused on the bottom step of his suitcase, listening to the receding footsteps and low murmur of voices which he knew were overhead. Suddenly, his thin lips parted into an unguarded smile. It was a grin which accentuated the deep creases around his mouth, and crinkled around his eyes. Nobody had caressed his cheek like that in a long time, he reflected, the innocence of it pulling at something deep inside him. People rarely made him feel so dazzled, yet he often caught himself smiling in this way when he thought about Miss Goldstein. The sound of Tina's sweet chuckle and the loveliness of her earnest expression, elated him as though had drunk an entire goblet of euphoric elixir. With a last chuckle, he caught a glimpse of himself in the small, dirty mirror he kept by the entrance. _She didn't even do a good job of it, not that I'm complaining,_ he thought fondly, as he rubbed at his still discoloured cheek.

The heavy blue coat , along with his smartest tweed jacket was hanging from a hook as Newt lowered Pickett from his shoulder. "Come on Pickett, there you go." The Bowtruckle climbed onto a bonsai tree, where a handful of grey, curled woodlice were rolled onto the soil. Newt began to chop and prepare food for the others as excited shrieks came from the pot on his desk. It had once been a gift from his muggle grandmother, but he had found it made an exemplary perch. Pickett had soon found the fattest woodlouse and was prying it open with his little twig like fingers. Many of his letters to Tina had been stained with dirt because the Bowtruckle was enthusiastic with his meals.

 _Dear Tina, I'd be most interested in visiting Lacewing's Emporium with you. The shop you described in your last letter sounds fascinating. Do they really have powdered Jackalope horn? I hear their horns have powerful conductive properties. A friend of mine, Olivander, told me that Americans favour them in their wands. I saw one in Wyoming a few years ago, but as she was nursing a family of kits, I was not able to study her for long. Muggles are rather afraid of them, yet I found her to be quite easily placated with a thimble of dilute firewhisky. Regarding visits overseas, I have booked my ticket to return to New York, and we shall be expected to arrive on the 12th of March. I can't wait to see you. My mother has been relentless in asking about my new pen-pal, and sincerely wishes she could send you one of her homemade treacle tarts. They're quite marvelous. Warmest Regards, Newt._

 _P.S. Do you know of any Muggle (Nomaj) lodgings? I wish to board as near as possible to you. I'm not confident that I can apparate very far within the city- who was it to name streets by number? A smidge uncreative, if you ask me._

The wizard had indeed been subjected to a rather embarrassing conversation some months ago, where he had revealed the existence of a Miss Porpentina Goldstein to his mother. Mrs Scamander knew her son well enough to keep this information from her husband and oldest son. Nevertheless, his cheeks still heated at her knowing look whenever his screech owl soared through the kitchen window. As promised, Tina had indeed accompanied him to a grandiose building earlier that day. The interior was as large as any wizarding high street he had seen, and twice as tall with busy vendors on both levels. She had given him time to explore all of the remedies and ingredients that Redwood Apothecary had to offer, and as he called, the 'completely-over-the-top' store displays at the bookshop. In the kitchen, Queenie smiled as her sister remembered how at the wizarding café, Newt had discretely hidden Pickett in his sleeve. The little Bowtruckle had taken advantage of his hidey place to pop the foam of his butterbeer as they discussed MACUSA and the Ministry.

 _"Wingardium leviosa."_ The freshly cut meat, mixed pellets and grubs floated alongside Newt as he entered his menagerie. With another graceful flick of his wand, the food drifted to the creatures one by one. He called softly to them as he counted, and recounted, the beasts. The smell of clay and wet leaves told the Magizoologist that the atmospheric charm was regulating the moisture well. The environment had changed subtly as spring flowers bloomed and brought new colour to the trees and grasslands. One new addition looked quite jarring against the overall wildness of the case, however, as though it were an afterthought.

"Good Evening, Dougal. I see you've taken to the Kneazles spectacularly. Excellent." Newt got to his knees. The Demiguise looked up with bright, intelligent eyes lit by the magical fireplace, where on a rug, stretched out a mother and two fat kittens. She was only distinguishable from a regular cat by the tuft of ginger fur on the end of a long, thin tail, and a general shagginess in her outline. Suzy the Kneazle purred with content as her newborns pawed at her belly for milk, green eyes blinking slowly as she watched Newt.

"Good girl. You're doing much better today, aren't you? " He slid a saucer of water to her and handed Dougal the dish of cat food. The Demiguise slowly started to feed the mother, bit by bit, taking some for himself occasionally. Newt couldn't wait to show Tina, she would surely love them, just as she had loved even the most eccentric of his beasts.

"You'll really like her, Suzy."

A gentle knocking overhead brought the man to his full height, and hands now empty, he retreated back into his study.

"If only I can restrain my thoughts, just a little..." he said quielty. "It would be a shame if I was not the one to tell her everything." Straightening his waistcoat, he ascended the steps back into the Goldstein residence.

 **(A/N: Thank you for the support, enjoy! I perhaps have something planned, please continue to review and favourite, so that I may continue. :) )**


	4. Chapter 4

"Newt, promise me. Please, Newt, I'm so scared. Say you'll help me. Please, please, _please_..."

He remembered her mahogany eyes most clearly, so wide with distress. Everything made sense as he regarded her, her features forming around them. He had spent so much time studying her face. Each line was so soft and feminine, and her complexion so warm and inviting. Newt would have liked to reach out and wipe away the tears but he knew that if he tried she would dissolve into nothingness. But the hands that stroked his face were surprisingly substantial. And in that moment, his lips were locked into a kiss that was a plea, full of need and selfishness. The taste was so _bitter_ , so _hollow_ , but he couldn't find the strength to resist. And suddenly, Leta's face changed, her lips moulding beneath him... and he was kissing Tina. Passionately, sweetly; it was reciprocating and warm...

Newt woke up with a start. All was silent and pitch black, and in his befuddled state he could not remember where he was. " _Lumos,"_ he mumbled sleepily, fumbling for his wand. The mannequin was eerily bright in the dark room. With a soft _'ahh...'_ he remembered, and he brought the wand light over the brass clock beside him. It was 4:54 in the morning. What was it he was dreaming about that woke him so suddenly? Guiltily, Newt skimmed his bottom lip with his fingertip with realisation. Tina was sleeping in the next room, and he was having scandalous dreams about her and... What did Leta have to do with this? He hadn't thought about her in a while. With a yawn, he kicked away the heavy blankets that had been restraining him. It was no good, he was much too hot and sticky with sweat. Would he wake the girls if he got up? _Surely not._ Creaking the door, an unmistakeable snore rumbled from the sisters' room. Still using his the light of his wand, he turned the lock of his case to _Muggle Worthy_ and extracted clean clothes from the inside. Newt knew he would feel better after washing and dressing.

 _Knock knock_. "Newt? Are you awake?"

Tina stood tentatively at the door, her knuckles rapping on the wood gently. There was no response. Feeling a little awkward, she creaked the door ever so slightly, a tray hovering beside her. "Newt?"

She peeked around the door. When she saw that there was nobody in the bed, she tried the case beside it. Unsurprisingly, he appeared a moment later, dressed in his usual white shirt that was rolled at the sleeves and his wand behind his ear.

"G-good morning, Tina." Newt said a little shyly, a hand gripping onto the side.

"Morning. I thought you might like some coffee." Tina thought it was odd, seeing a man's head peer out from the floorboards. The witch had dressed already, wearing a loose smock top and cropped grey pants with slippers.

"Ah, lovely, why don't I take that? I've something to show you." The tray lowered into his outstretched hand as he descended back into the magical case. She followed , as she had done before in his wake, careful not to slip in her delicate footwear. Somehow the little shack had gotten more full since she had last been inside it, and she accepted the hot cup that Newt had just offered. In his own, he dropped in two sugar cubes and added cream.

"How long have you been down here?"

"Oh, for a little while," Newt replied, becoming increasingly interested in dissolving the cubes with a spoon. "It's the time difference, you know."

Tina took a sip of her black coffee. It was scalding hot, just as she liked it. She cast her eyes around the space. It really was interesting in every sense of the word. Some of the draws in the apothecary cabinet looked as though they were full to bursting, whilst others he had clearly just rummaged through in search of inspiration. Her eyes fell upon the picture frame, and she frowned as she saw it had been turned down onto the desk. _Why?_ Feeling Newt following her gaze, she brought her attention to something hanging nearby.

"Are those from a Hippogriff?" She gestured to several different coloured feathers, tied in a bundle with a piece of red ribbon. Now those she could identify, amongst all of the strange things on display. They looked like a sort of dream catcher.

"Yes. Well spotted." Newt replied. "This chestnut one here was from my favourite mare. My mother bred them, you see. She was called Daisy."

Tina smiled. "Do _all_ of your creatures have names?"

"Not all of them. Come on, whenever you're ready, then." Newt responded mysteriously. Intrigued, Tina took a large gulp of her drink and set it down. He eyed her fluffy slippers with a slight grin. "You might want to wear these. Hang on." He produced a set of purple wellington boots, several sizes too big, and pulled his wand from behind his ear.

" _Reducio,"_ They shrank as though they were merely inflatable and Newt was letting out some air. Tina raised her eyebrows as he handed them to her , shuffling out of her slippers and into the boots. They fit snuggly.

Tina couldn't be sure which creature she liked most, but she knew she liked them better _inside_ the case, as opposed to running around the streets of New York. She loved to visit Jacob's bakery on Sunday mornings with Queenie. His buns and pastries were a sweet reminder of each of them, though he didn't yet realise that they were all real, and living inside a suitcase. Pausing by the large hill, she saw that the Mooncalves were all sleeping - they must be nocturnal, she thought. It really was marvellous what he could create, and she was filled with the same sense of astonishment as she had been the first time she stepped foot here.

"I must ask you to be a little quiet here, I wouldn't wish to disturb Suzy. She had some milk about an hour ago, " he said gently as they came to the last enclosure. The fire was still burning brightly, emitting a pleasant and controlled heat. Dougal seemed to have taken a permanent position overlooking the new area.

"Oh Newt!" Tina whispered, kneeling down on a section of rug. The kittens were curled up beside each other, eyes closed tight, although their eyelids flickered in their sleep. "They're adorable, where did you get her? Well, I mean, Kneazles are not exactly dangerous...My aunt had one when me and Queenie were younger. So I guess I should ask _why_."

He chuckled. "Well, believe me she did give me a good few scratches when I first found her. She was a stray. A lady who read my book recognised her for what she was and sent me an owl. I apparated to the area she described and found her within the hour. I couldn't just leave her, she was pretty far along when I managed to take her in."

That was just like Newt, Tina thought. Suzy had an eye peeking open, but she didn't seem to mind that a new person was there.

"They're very intuitive, I think that's why I like them so much." He said offhandedly. "Anyway, I really was going to ask you what you wanted to name the kittens. I think they're a male and a female." A boyish smile passed over his lips, and he put his hands into his pockets surveying her with eagerness.

Taken aback, Tina stammered before erupting into a wide smile. "You sure you want me too? Huh..." One was ginger all over, just like it's mother, whilst the other was a mixture of white with russet patches over its little body. "How about...Ginger and Patches?" Her cheeks heated suddenly. "No, sorry, that's so silly. And so obvious. Forget it, give me some time to think."

"Well, I like them." Newt glowed with appreciation. "What do you think Suzy?" Purring contentedly, the Kneazle blinked very slowly and shut her eyes .

"Teenie? Where are you?" The muffled, yet still musical, voice of Queenie called out above them. With a puzzled look, Tina moved off to Newt's study and threw open the case.

"What is it? MACUSA? Don't they know I'm on vacation? Well alright, send them a note, I'll be there soon." Newt waited as the two chatted quietly. When Tina returned, she was looking contrite, twisting the hem of her smock between her hands.

"Newt, I'm really sorry. I've been called into the office. I promised I'd accompany you to your next meeting with the publishers, but I don't know how long it's gonna be..." She swept her brunette hair back behind her ear, truly looking sorry. Tina had wanted to be a part of his work very much, and she felt guilty for abandoning him so soon after his arrival.

"Oh don't fret , Tina." Newt replied sweetly. "I understand. I'm sure we can find something to do later this evening. "

"It's a date, then." She replied. Her tone was casual, but her eyes betrayed her as they twinkled affectionately. Something in Newt's chest lurched as he remembered her lips on his in the dream, and he averted his eyes as she removed his boots.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

 **(A/N: I had so much I wanted to write in this chapter, but I think it will be better in little chapters so I can update regularly. I'm excited! Things will not be as they seem ~ Keep reviewing and faving~ thank you ~ alsoSORRY)**


	5. Chapter 5

"What time is your meeting Newt?" Tina asked. She was stepping into a pair of low-heeled ankle boots, gripping the dresser for support as Newt joined her.

"It's at 11:30. But I'd like to get some fresh meat for my Graphorns." He felt oddly queasy, but he knew it had very little to do with the American publishers. Tina seemed preoccupied as she prepared herself for the impromptu gathering at MACUSA. There was a certain rosiness about her complexion which struck Newt as being, well, very _pretty_. He noticed too that her hair was expanding into wild, thick waves, but he quite liked the unruliness of it, even though she proceeded to tame it with a brush. A soft voice spoke called out from the joining bedroom, catching their attention.

"Teenie, it's almost 9, you should apparate. Graves' patronus sounded urgent." The blonde witch was slipping on a luxurious fur trimmed coat as she joined the two, efforlessly glamorous as usual. "You don't mind leaving with me, right Newt?" she interrupted, before Tina had a chance to articulate her thoughts. "Jacob walks me to work on Mondays, so I'm not apparating today." Finding no other reason to procrastinate their parting, Tina agreed, carefully avoiding her sister's eyes. She smiled endearingly at Newt, remembering their promise with pink cheeks.  
"I'll send word when I can. Good luck." And she was gone as she turned on the spot and disappeared into thin air. Newt watched the floorboards where Tina had disapparated for a moment as Queenie gathered her wand from the dresser. She pressed her ear to it wooden door.  
"Me and Teenie figured that a door-sticking jinx and a silencing charm would be enough to sneak you out."  
Newt nodded patiently, "Erm, yes by all means, whatever you think is best."

It was a bright spring morning, the air fresh and filled with the smells and sounds of the busy city. From behind the Magizoologist's lapel, Pickett peered out to catch the sunlight on his leaves. Queenie paused, her expression conflicted. _I promised I wouldn't interfere._  
"Hey Newt," she said slowly, "you know I won't go easy on you if you let her go, right?" It wasn't a question, but he knew instantly what she meant. He could feel his heart thudding loudly in his throat, making it hard to answer. Queenie's smile was impish as he met her gaze, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.  
"I, erm...Well, I'm quite sure that you have nothing to worry about," he admitted with an embarrassed sort of grin, feeling rather breathless.

"You Brits are so... _proper_." She teased, exasperatedly, glancing around the street." C'mon, you should go. You'll get to see Jacob later, I promise, but now's not the best time."

It was partly because of his embarrassment that Newt agreed so readily; though he did acknowledge that it would be unwise to dawdle. He had indeed been hoping to greet Jacob after such a long time, but he must have been running late. As he turned onto the next avenue, he adopted a more leisurely pace, hoping to calm the writhing sensation in his stomach. _I have to ask her tonight, if all goes well._

Queenie watched Newt leave, smile fading. She bit her lip anxiously as she waited expectantly for the tell-tale figure and dark moustache of Jacob Kowalski. But in her heart she already knew that today would be different. He wasn't going to come. Her beautiful features were desolate as she headed for the Kowalski bakery. Of course it filled her with immense joy to know that her sister was so utterly happy, so besotted by the British wizard. But Tina's thoughts as she laid down to sleep the previous night had filled Queenie with heartache, though she knew she couldn't blame her for it. Tina and Newt could be together freely if they wanted to, but she feared that she had really hurt the person she loved most. She _needed_ to know that he would understand, he _had_ to listen.  
The doorbell tinkled sweetly, but it was the young assistant who greeted her from the counter. The store was filled with smell of freshly baked bread, and several boxes of donuts and pastries were displayed invitingly in glass cases.

"Good morning, Miss Goldstein! What can I get for you?"  
"Um, nothing today, I'm just on my way to work. When you see Jacob, could you tell him that I need to speak to him real soon? Thanks." The assistant raised his eyebrows, but agreed. He watched, perplexed, as the blonde dashed away onto the street. Queenie didn't want to stay to hear his thoughts today.

"Madame President, Mr. Graves... " Tina clutched her side as she hurried into the investigatory HQ, buried deep in the depths of the Magical Congress building. A large table had been brought in to accommodate all of the witches and wizards around it, and she slipped quickly into the empty seat by Percival Graves. Seraphina Piquery was the only one standing, regarding Tina with far more patience than she had shown in the past.  
" I'm sorry to call you in, Miss Goldstein, I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience." Tina denied it in a half-hearted sort of way. She loved her work, but knowing that it couldn't be good news certainly hadn't softened the disappointment of leaving behind the Magizoologist.

Piquery continued, "I called you all today to discuss some sad news regarding our colleagues from Washington. It is as we had feared. The bodies of Thomas Zaveri and Claudia Speiler were recovered early yesterday morning, and are being returned to the US as we speak." Her voice was steady and powerful, but the pause that followed swelled with melancholy. One of the witches opposite Tina sniffed quietly into a lilac handkerchief.

"As you know, they were positioned at Nurmenguard, undecover, in the hopes that we may infiltrate the prison." She continued, "Mr. Graves, how many people do you believe to be captured by Grindelwald's supporters?"  
"By looking at the unsolved missing wizard reports, especially who were affiliated with anti-Grindelwald movements, I estimate around 50."  
"B-but the guards are killing people now? Not just imprisoning them?" Tina spoke up, her eyes wide.  
An auror with a receding hairline and a heavily scarred face answered sharply. "It's a warning, that's what it is. They must have known that MACUSA was behind it! They can't be happy either that Grindelwald is still under our control."

"That was my opinion too, Weppler," Piquery agreed, "but there's more. Our colleagues were discovered in nearby Wendelstein, where a Nomaj confessed to their brutal murders. To anyone else but us, it may seem like nothing more than a vicious attack."  
"Imperius curse." Muttered Percival, a dark expression passing over his face. She nodded solemly.  
"We know this was a calculated attempt to both scare off our aurors, and to provoke further attacks on non-wizarding communities in Europe. The New York Ghost has been forbidden to release details of the deaths, but I have no control over what other countries are publishing. The media is a powerful tool of Grindelwald's supporters, who may use it now more than ever. It would be foolish to storm into Nurmenguard right now. Our priority should be to destabilise his followers, and bring justice for Zaveri and Speiler."

"For Zaveri and Speiler," the group echoed in unison.

 _Why is all this happening now?_ Tina reflected sadly. With a loud thud, she put down the stack of newspapers that she had been carrying onto her overflowing desk. The meeting had concluded, with each auror designated an area of investigation. Piquery had assured Tina that an auror from Washington would be arriving tomorrow to take over for a few days, but for now she was stuck at her desk and facing and incredibly tedious task. She had been asked to write a report, detailing the foreign newspapers which showed a bias 'for the greater good' and any linked attacks.  
Her mind drifted back to Newt and the Kneazles, a wonderfully innocent image. She imagined her older self, hand in hand with him on a couch, as she scratched the ears of a fat ginger cat. She took incredible comfort from the fantasy; a brief respite in the troubled world they lived in. It was just a daydream, but she allowed herself to indulge in it for a moment, knowing that nobody was around to privy it. Truthfully, she would have liked to prepare for their first date, but coming back to reality with a sigh, Tina pulled the first paper towards her. With a tap of her wand the title shifted into English.

 _ **SHOCKING WENDELSTEIN MURDER PROVOKES WIZARD RETALIATION**_  
 _ **Local authorities reported the arrest yesterday of Michael Krauss, non-magical resident of Wendelstein, in connection with the murders of a foreign witch and wizard. The couple, believed to be on their honeymoon, were taking lodge at Krauss' hostel on the night of their tragic deaths. Krauss, 47, confessed to the brutal killings after a maid discovered the bodies early that morning. German aurors intercepted the investigation when a police officer claimed that each person had 'wand-like' objects impaled through their palms. The cause of death is believed to be internal bleeding and/or suffocation, though Krauss has not yet revealed details leading upto their deaths in his interrogation. It has not been confirmed whether the couple revealed their magical identities to the man, but officials from the Statute of Secrecy Department have reminded the wizarding public that under no circumstance should they reveal their magic in the presence of a Nomaj. Obliviators insist that any non-magical person with knowledge about the incident must be reported IMMEDIATELY to the following...**_

Tina felt sick. The report had continued on for another two pages, describing other incidents of Nomaj attacks on witches and wizards. Putting down the newspaper, she pulled a sheet of parchment towards her and began to make notes for her report. It had just come to lunch time when she pulled a title she recognised from the stack. _The Daily Prophet_ \- hadn't Newt had mentioned it in his letters? She was just turning to the literature section when the rattling of a tray caught her attention, and she jumped with a start.  
"I thought you might be hungry." Queenie said, resting the tray on the edge of the desk. Spying a chicken sandwich, Tina's stomach growled loudly. It was her favourite, and she took a big bite as she accepted it gratefully.  
Queenie surveyed the cluttered desk with sympathy. "Tough day, huh?" Her voice gave out suddenly, and she sank down into the chair next to her sister.  
 _Hey, what's wrong, Queenie? What's happened?_ Tina thought- her mouth was too full to ask- putting down her food and grabbing her sister's shaking hands.  
"Oh, _Teenie_ , I made a terrible mistake... _poor_ Jacob...what must he _think_ of me?"

 **(A/N: Sorry, this chapter was really hard to write, everything will make sense in the next chapter! I'm adding angst to the story genre. Don't worry still lots of cute stuff coming up really soon. thanks for being so patient.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(a/n - Strap in for a long one)**

"Here." Tina said gently, offering her a tissue. The witch dabbed her eyes with it, but tears had already formed tracks on her powdered cheeks. Queenie's breath hitched as she tried to bring her sobs under control.

"I'm sorry Teenie, I know I'm being so _stupid_ , you being so busy and all..." Pushing her blonde curls from her eyes, she sunk onto the chair that had just been conjured.

"C'mon, you're more important, " Queenie smiled reluctantly as she twisted the damp tissue between her fingers. "What happened? I thought you two went on a date yesterday?" As she met her gaze, Tina saw the hurt in her red-rimmed eyes.

"Oh, we did.. " the witch sniffed " but... oh Teenie...is it _wrong_ to marry a Nomaj? "

Tina leant forward in her seat, mouth agape as she struggled to process the words. "He.. Queenie, did he _propose_ to you?"

"Not... not exactly _propose,_ he..he said he _wanted_ to be with me forever , that he could imagine a future together and ...I _had_ to stop him." Her voice quivered, sounding so small and fragile that Tina could barely recognise it. She closed her mouth and leant back in her chair, realising that she had been only inches from her nose.

"He was going to... But, Queenie, isn't that _good_?" The witch shrugged non-commitedly. A concoction of anxiety, awe and irritation swelled in Tina's chest. She was so perky last night, talkative at supper and happy to greet Newt. It occurred to Tina, that being a legilimens, Queenie knew exactly how to hide something so important from her big sister.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her tone was exasperated, full of a desperate desire to understand and console. _This is more like an investigation_ , Tina thought ironically.

"You were so happy to see Newt...I couldn't bring myself to tell you ...and now Jacob's avoiding me." Still not meeting her sister's gaze, she bit her lip. " I told him that it would be wrong to marry him , that I'm not who he thinks I am. Then I... I left .The thoughts he had, I couldn't stand it, I had to get away."

"I don't understand. You're crazy about each other. You must have known he would ask you... well, maybe not so soon , but..."

"I know, I know. I feel awful Teenie. It's so selfish of me to think I could date him like I was _normal._ " Perhaps a few years ago Tina might have agreed that it was 'wrong' to date a Nomaj. Indeed, hardly more than a year ago she had warned her sister that dating Jacob after he was obliviated would be complicated. But having seen their affection grow, after seeing Queenie more happy than she had ever known her to be, it was hard to feel that there was anything wrong about it.

"If anyone finds out we were going to get married... I don't know what would happen. But I don't want to lose him, I _don't."_

They both turned sharply as the office door clicked. The balding auror nodded at the two, his eyebrows furrowed no doubt at their strange expressions. Holding a briefcase, he strode away to take a seat at his desk

 _You have to tell him everything. I'm sure he will understand, maybe he'll even get back some of his memories._

Tina shot a meaningful look at her sister, who smiled took hold of her hand and squeezed it in response. Her eyes glanced to her colleague's direction, sensing that he was listening, though his eyes never moved from the paper on his desk. She picked a piece of chicken from between the rye. "Thanks for the lunch, Queenie. I should get back to work now. I'll try to finish before 6, tell Newt if you hear from him, would you?"

The witch nodded, whispering quietly as she leaned in to collect the tray. _"Thank you."_

* * *

As he made his way to Big Foot Books, Newt made note of the different areas and attractions of Manhattan. It was all very busy, and he found himself subconsciously seeking out locations for his date with Tina. A few Muggle store fronts ,which appeared so full that he could have sworn that they used an extension charm to fit in the array of antiques, caught his interest. But he had to admit after a while that he just wasn't good at this sort of thing. After a while he came to a butchers, where he purchased several large cuts of pork and beef. The store owner stared as the man dropped the large, wrapped hindquarters into his suitcase with ease. Nothing was remarkable about Big Foot Books from the outside, however. It too, like MACUSA, shared it's premises with a non-magical building which happened to print school textbooks. But the interior was far more interesting; it was more like a large library with golden shelves lining it's walls from floor to ceiling. Every now and again books would soar across the great lobby like strange birds and take perch in a completely different spot. Nervously, Newt ran his hand over his coat pocket and felt the pencil-like lump - which was Pickett -wriggle in response to his touch.

"Mr. Scamander?" Called a pretty brunette from the receptionist's desk, smiling brightly at Newt. He recognised her from yesterday. "If you'd like to sign in here... I think Mr. Wolfe is ready to see you now."

The witch was wearing a mid-length skirt and blouse in a deep jade green, paired with contrasting red heels to match her painted nails. She led Newt confidently to a large mahogany door just aside from the main staircase and wrapped her knuckles on the wood. The door swung open as Wolfe rose to shake Newt's hand with the robustness of a Alpine Giant. He was a tall man, at least by a foot in comparison to the Magizoologist, and much broader in outline than the lean figure of Newt.

"Good morning." Newt said politely, taking the seat indicated to him. There were considerably more people in the room than the previous day, and he began to feel a little hot under the collar. He adjusted his bow tie nervously as he set down his case.

"I'd like to introduce you to our chief editor, , our printer ... " The two new faces smiled kindly at Newt. "I believe you already met Mr and Mrs. O'dair yesterday? Ah, good. And this is Lyle and Eaves, reporter and photographer for _The New York Ghost_."

Startled, Newt looked questioningly at Wolfe, who chuckled heartily. The two journalists were indeed holding a notebook and box camera, surveying him shrewdly. Lyle reached forward and shook his hand, a slight grin curling his lips.

"He didn't tell you we were comin', huh? Well, nice to finally meet ya , Mr .Scamander. " Newt returned the hand shake cordially. "I was the one who wrote that article, y'know, when you were on the run from MACUSA with that ex-auror. Lucky it got pulled, huh?" He continued, not looking the slightest bit embarrassed- in fact, he seemed almost giddy. Newt didn't know what to say to this, but Lyle laughed and slapped him hard on the shoulder before pulling out a seat.

Mr. Wolfe pulled a cigar from the inside sleeve of his pocket and lit the end with his wand. "As you wouldn't agree to a biography," he said slyly, "I thought we might convince you to do an interview. And whilst we have you in New York..."

"I don't think you have left him with much of a choice, Ron." The chief editor retorted sharply, but she smiled warmly at Newt with penetrating blue-grey eyes. "Don't worry, dear. It's just for publicity. Are you okay with that?"

"Erm, sure. Just so long as it is sympathetic with the purpose of my book...I don't mind."

"Excellent!" chided Wolfe, "Now we have no problem in retaining the format, our editors will be adapting the text into American English..."

* * *

His fingers traced the velvet box as he stared at the greying plaster of his apartment ceiling. The smell of freshly baked dough rose through the floorboards and crept under his door in invitation. As the sun was already casting it's long shadows across the room, the bread ovens had been cooling for hours- but the building was never quite free of the aroma. The sound of sweeping told Jacob that he could not hide up in his little room forever, pretending to be ill. Hendry had knocked tentatively on his door a little after 11am to tell him that Miss Goldstein had come by. Bitterly, Jacob slid his fingernail into the little nudge of the box. The golden plating of the ring was perhaps a little dim with age, a single diamond held delicately in the centre. But he knew she would have loved it if she'd only _seen_ it. Anger and hurt bubbled up in his chest, sudden and painful as it tore through him. She said it was _wrong,_ and then she left.

Tears pricked his eyes, and he flung the box across the room. The ring tinkled as it spun under his dresser, and he buried his face in his large hands. How could she come here and _apologize_ after what he had seen! He was a fool to even _bother_ waiting for her, it had all made sense to him now. Unwillingly the image of _his_ Queenie,her lips on another man's, entered his mind in a burst of jealous rage. Jacob cleared his tears away, heart pounding in his ears. He wasn't going to lay there and take it.

"Close up for me, will ya Hendry?" The assistant looked surprised as he caught the key Jacob had tossed with his spare hand. "There's somethin' I gotta do."

* * *

The meeting seemed to drag on, but Newt had to admit that he felt less anxious now. He had been informed that his editor at Obscurus Books would be overseeing the project via owls. He couldn't deny that the talk of projected sales and profit was extremely dry, but felt confident nonetheless that his manuscript had been left in capable hands. Wolfe had assured him that copies would be circulated within 2 months, and despite his initial reservations, Newt felt optimistic. By far the most trying and indecently long part of the day had been the interview with _The New York Ghost._ The sun was getting lower and lower in the sky as Newt propped his elbows on his case on the Central Park bench. He watched as a fat grey squirrel stuffed fistfuls of bird seed into its already overstuffed mouth. Sure, _The Daily Prophet_ had included a short article in their literary section, with a photograph plucked from The Ministry's archives. But he knew his uncomfortable sort of smile for the American reporters would look, as Newt reflected, _bloody ridiculous._ However, he did give himself credit for deflecting the personal questions of the journalist.

 _"What do you plan to do next, ? Perhaps another book? Or are you going to settle down now that your adventures have come to a conclusion?" Said Lyle, his pen hovering over his notepad._

 _The green eyes were guarded, but a sly grin passed over Newt's lip at the much-to-obvious bait."I find it impossible to stay away from my work . It follows me wherever I go."_

The wizard had definitely eluded any suspicion the reporter had regarding his return to New York City. It would be rude, not to mention highly presumptuous, to involve Tina in such a public matter; he had to admit that he was beginning to feel rather glad that she had not been there to witness it all. He wouldn't confess his feelings in that way. Nausea surfaced again as the man contemplated how he _would_ do it, and it occurred to him that it was much like the time he had come face to face with an Ukrainian Ironbelly. He recalled the instinctive fear that shook his body at eighteen years old, expelled from Hogwarts and drafted off to work with dragons in Ukraine. The creature had first been terrifying in all of its fierce claws and teeth, but he had soon come to realise that it just needed to be understood, that he needed to be _brave_ enough to take the first step in doing so _._ Tina definitely didn't have claws, or fangs, and she couldn't breathe fire. As for Queenie, he wasn't so sure, given her warning earlier that day. If he could face dragons, he could certainly admit to the gentlest of witches that he felt such affection towards her. Reaching into his case, he pulled out a copy of _Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them,_ and began to inscribe it. After all, he mused, it wasn't like last time.

* * *

From inside the many rows of apartments, little lamps were being lit, their ambient glow filling the windows along the street. Newt paused, glancing up. The netted curtain was pulled up slightly, as though someone had just been standing there, allowing the flickering light of the fireplace to glare brightly through. He could send his patronus - he knew that if he tried to apparate, he would only create a disturbance by knocking at their door. Newt had never tried to apparate directly into someone's home, but it was impolite, let alone could be risky. He pocketed the brown paper parcel he was carrying, slipping his wand stealthily in his sleeve as he turned to check the street. Fast footsteps made him pause as Jacob Kowalski came quickly into view.

"Jacob?" Said a stunned Newt, moments before a fist came hurtling towards his face and collided with his nose in a sickening _crack._


	7. Chapter 7

Newt tripped, his boot slipping from beneath him and he crumpled onto the sidewalk. The mother of pearl wand clattered out of his grip as he clutched his nose with one hand, and threw the other protectively over his top pocket. It felt as though his face was incredibly hot as blood flooded from each nostril. Underneath his fingers, he could feel that the usually straight bridge was oddly crooked and he moaned in agony. The wizard squinted through the pain as his eyes found Jacob. Above, the streetlight cast Jacob's face in odd contrast-but it was far from friendly. There was a ferocity in his expression that Newt had never seen there before.

"You- y.. _you!"_ Jacob's face changed suddenly, eyes wide and startled. His dark eyes followed the wand rolling on the ground, saw the tiny green twig protest angrily from between the man's fingers... and he screamed. Jacob Kowalski was yelling, noise erupting from him as though it was against his will.

"Mr. Kowalski..." The wizard pleaded with difficulty, scrambling forward to grab his wand. "You _must_ be quiet." But Jacob had stumbled and fell on his behind. Curtains were twitching all along the lit windows above.

 _"Silencio,"_ Newt said quietly, his wand concealed in his overlarge sleeves. Even though the baker's mouth continued to open and close, no sound came out, making him look like an oversized hand puppet. "Yes.. _yes... calmly now Jacob."_ He was, well rather _miffed_ about being punched, but he managed his pain with long deep breaths. With his clean hand, Newt grabbed the shoulder of Jacob with a hard pressure until his mouth fell slack. The sound of hurried footsteps from the steps behind them told them they were not alone, and Newt slipped his wand surreptitiously into his belt loop.

"Newt! What happened to you- _your face_! _Jacob!"_ Tina spluttered, pulling Newt into clearer light to survey him. She grabbed his wrist and steered him around , eyes growing large with alarm as she saw the misshapen nose. Queenie hurried to Jacob and shushed him, her slender hands holding his face as they locked eyes.

"Jacob, honey... come inside, please. _Just come inside_." The witch implored desperately, and Jacob seemed to regain a fraction of his sanity. His eyes slid into focus, face soft, lips parted with shock. He looked as though he had just been awoken from a deep sleep.

Tina was attempting to get a better look at Newt's face, but he was doing a bad job of hiding it from her anxious expression. "I'm fine..." Newt tried to mutter. But she was having none of it, and she pulled the wizard to face her with a surprising grip.

" _Stay still!_ " She hissed, bringing her concealed wand to his nose and tapping it. " _Ipisky_ "

Shouting incoherently, Newt clutched his nose, feeling the cartilage readjust with a sharp snap. He could feel instantly that blood was no longer pouring from each nostril, though his head felt rather sore. Tina took his arm, picking up his case and marched him into the side street as she cast furtive looks over her shoulder. The sound of Queenie's heels and Jacob's feet dragging on the pavement told Newt that the others were following behind.

"Err, where are we going?" He asked, forcing the squealing Pickett back into his top pocket.

"Apparating." Said Tina simply, and the uncomfortable feeling of being yanked by the navel pulled them into the empty apartment.

* * *

It took fifteen whole minutes before Jacob could speak a complete sentence. He muttered incoherently as Queenie clasped his hands and whispered softly to him. No doubt his thoughts were in disarray, as she gave her sister a helpless sort of look.

"You need to change, you're covered in blood. I'll bring you some hot water." Tina had forced Newt into the spare room. He tried to insist that he could deal with it himself, but she seemed to take no notice as she closed the door on him. Newt had plenty of worse injuries in the past, after all. He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing numerous scars in varying states of healing. By far his most serious had been from his work with dragons, as a large burn stretched across his chest and right shoulder. The Chinese Fireball he had tried to rescue in Mongolia had awoken too soon from its enchanted sleep and spat flames as he tried to free the chain from its neck. The skin there was raised and blotchy, the injury too severe for the burns to heal completely. He pulled on a clean shirt as Tina knocked on the door. She entered holding a bowl of warm water and a cloth, eyeing Newt speculatively as he buttoned his collar and rolled up his sleeves.

She set the bowl on the bedside table and gestured to Newt to sit on the bed. He complied passively, thinking that it was kind of... _nice_ to have someone care for him. "Just relax a little bit." Tina said, wringing the excess water and raising the damp cloth to his face. Newt closed his eyes as she tilted his head up and to the side, dabbing gently from his nose to his Adam's apple. A soft exhalation on his skin told him that she was close. She was taking her time to admire him, to see each freckle that kissed his cheek, and to feel his short prickly stubble as she turned his chin. Her eyes saw the telltale pattern of scars along his prominent collar bone, and her face heated as she noticed the strong pulsing of his heart in its junction. When she saw no more blood, she withdrew her hand and he opened his eyes slowly to meet hers.

"How does it look?" He asked shakily, feeling his nose.

Tina sighed. "As good as new." And she half-smiled and she put the cloth aside and stood to her full height. "So what did you do to offend Jacob , huh?

"I... don't know." Said Newt, honestly. He was perplexed by Jacob's reaction. It was only after the punch that Jacob seemed to realise who he was; it didn't explain why he'd had his nose broken. It was then as he looked at Tina, Newt noticed she was wearing a pretty mauve dress underneath her jacket.

"I'm sorry." He apologised, "I- I know we were supposed to be going on a date."

"You're going to apologise for having your nose broken?" She asked, with genuine disbelief an meeting his gaze with a smile. "Don't worry about it. Let's see if we can speak to Jacob."

Jacob was clutching a hot cocoa in his hands as though to put it down would kill him. Queenie looked around as Newt and Tina entered, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"He saw you leaving here this morning." Queenie sniffed, rubbing his hands. Newt's eyes widened in realisation. Jacob thought that Queenie was cheating...with _him?_ Awkwardly, he stepped forward as Jacob stared open mouth first at Queenie, then at the wizard.

"It's not like that, Jacob. I've been in New York for 2 days now. The girls kindly allowed me to stay here, so ..." His voice trailed off as Jacob looked at him. Jacob stood shakily, putting his hot drink down, and stepped forward toward Newt. Newt surveyed him warily, not wishing to be hit again, but Jacob opened his arms and pulled him into a hug.

"Sorry, bud." He said, embarrassed, clapping him hard on the shoulder. Newt's lips twitched into a smile.

"You erm, do you remember everything?" He asked, cautiously.

"I dunno." Jacob replied, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "All I know is, it's like I woke up."

The two men regarded each other, and a warm smile of recollection grew on Jacob's face. His eyes examined the nose he was sure he had just broken, and he opened his mouth to ask. Queenie got up, however, taking Jacob's hand to distract him.

"Teenie, It's okay. I have to explain everything." She said softly to her sister. "You go with Newt."

Tina glanced quickly at Newt, heat rising in her cheeks. "But, go where?"

"I may have an idea. If you'll excuse us Queenie, Jacob." Taking her hand, Newt lead her into his room once more, grabbing his coat and flicking open the catch of his case. He gestured that she should go first, and as she stepped carefully inside, he made sure to hold her hand until she was out of reach.

* * *

"We should perhaps leave them alone for a while," He explained, looking nervous as he too stepped into the little cabin. Pickett hopped reluctantly onto his bonsai as Newt hung up his coat. " I thought maybe, with the circumstances... I hope you don't mind something a little more close to home. But you must close your eyes until I say that you can open them, Tina."

Tina bit her lip, badly disguising her large grin. She didn't care where they went for a first date, but she knew that she preferred here than anywhere else in New York City. Closing her eyes, she waited patiently, listening to the sounds of movement around her. Newt pointed his wand out of the cabin door, sending a shower of silver sparks which stretched out across the darkened case like twinkling stars. With another flick, he charmed the basket he had just prepared and suspended it to fly beside him . Tina stumbled for a moment as she was led outside, her eyes tight shut, clutching onto Newt's arm. He supported her, leading her over to the furthest part of the case.

Suzy the Kneazle gazed at the couple with interest as the basket was set on the rug. With a long, sweeping flick of his wand, Newt transfigured a pile of fire logs into a long, squashy sofa with a floral pattern. The magical fireplace was burning gently, crackling as it cast a warm light in the darkness of the case. Overhead, the stars twinkled, and the distant calls and noises of the beasts created a certain dreaminess about the scene.

"You can open your eyes now." He said, releasing her from his grip. Tina gazed in wonder, her eyes sparkling with delight. It seemed so _different_ to how it was this morning. With the darkness around them, the faint outlines of trees from the enclosures ,and the moon shining down from above the Mooncalves... it was quite magical, she thought. Yet there was this cozy spot, secluded and private. It was almost like a campfire, except that Suzy, Ginger and Patches were purring lazily on the stretch of Persian carpet in front of them.

"It's perfect." She said in answer to his expression. Newt had been watching her anxiously, but he returned her warm smile as he watched her sink into the cushions. Curiously, she observed him as he pulled a teapot from the basket and set it on the fire, and skewered something on a stick and placing it just above so that the flames heated it gently. _Kebabs?_

"Are you making me dinner, Newt?" Tina asked after a while, lips curling into a smile as he searched for plates and cups. It was hard to tell whether or not he was blushing, because the orange flames were bathing him in an amber glow.

He grinned shyly, though his eyes seemed to dance in the firelight, " I thought I would. I often make dinner down here, when I've been travelling, you know. I daresay I have gotten quite good at it." She chuckled softly , feeling extremely comfortable. Tina had never been a good cook, and a part of her was relieved that he, unlike previous dates, had not expected her to prepare the meal. Her attempt at an apple pie was laughable; she had had burned it to a crisp. They chatted for a while as the smell of cooking meat and vegetables filled the surrounding area. Newt had informed her that, all of his creatures fully fed, he had temporarily created a barrier that would prevent his Nundu from investigating the source of the inviting smells. Suzy however watched with interest, and he tossed her a piece every now and again which she chewed gratefully. The kebabs were delicious, flavoured to perfection. Tina, who was ravenous, managed to finish off 4 and washed it down with apple tea.

"Thank you, Newt. That was really great."

"Yes, I see you enjoyed them." He eyed her lips with a toothy grin - she hadn't noticed the yogurt sauce there. Tina wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as he collected her plate, eyebrows furrowed. She wanted to point out that it was rude to snicker at her, but he spoke first.

"How did it go with MACUSA?" He asked, sitting next to her - albeit, leaving a respectable distance between them.

Tina sighed. "Ah. Well, there have been some attacks on American aurors...I can't really say too much about it.."

"You should be careful." Newt frowned, his brow creased. "Aurors are in worse danger now, more so than ever." And he looked worried, running his fingertips across his newly mended nose.

"I can't just leave, though. Where would I go?" She said softly, twiddling her thumbs. Newt didn't answer, but scratched the Kneazle's ears as she climbed onto his knee, apparently thinking hard.

"You know..." she said slowly, "you never did thank me properly." He blinked at her, mouth parting slightly in question. "...For the book title."

 _Oh._ Newt swallowed past the hard lump in his throat. His heart pounded hard in his chest. _Do it, Newt._

 _"_ You're quite right." he admitted, shakily. Reaching into the basket he withdrew the brown paper parcel tied with ribbon and handed it to her. Tina turned it over in her hand, puzzled, before she tore off the paper and opened the cover.

 _Dear Miss Tina Goldstein,_

 _I promised to give you full thanks, so here it is. Firstly, I want to thank you for the title of this book, which has given me so much success. Secondly, I want to thank you for your letters, which continually revived me during our long months apart. And lastly, I want to thank you for lighting the part of my life which I never believed would exist until today. You have entranced me with your beauty, your kindness and your incredible mind. Words fail to explain the depth that I admire you. It would make me the happiest man on earth if you would allow me to court you. Please do not think of our distance in your decision (though I respect it greatly), as I would travel any ocean to be by your side._

 _Yours, Newt Scamander_

* * *

 **(A.N: Hope you enjoyed. Your comments mean a lot to me. Thank you ;u;)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh _...Newt..._ " Tina's words left her lips in a faltering whisper. That was all she could manage, because the air had left her lungs as she ran her fingertips over his sweet inscription. Her chest swelled with warmth and tears pricked her eyes as she met Newt's expression. The British wizard was catching glances, anxious as he stood by the fire with his hands in his pockets. A small, but sweet, smile tugged at his lips as she gazed at him questioningly, and he nodded in answer.

"I'm sure you guessed that I didn't come all this way just to publish a book."

" _Yes."_ She said shakily, her voice breaking into something halfway between a laugh and a sob. "Yes, Newt. I want to be with you, too. _Very much_. "

Tina's face erupted into an enormous smile as she sprang up, wrapping her arms around Newt and pressing her face into his shoulder. Yes, she could _definitely_ feel the pounding of his heart beneath his shirt, erratic and strong. Tentatively, Newt returned the embrace, folding his arms around her slight frame and resting his face against her short dark hair. He closed his eyes, and gripped the mauve fabric at her midriff more tightly, instinct winning as her sweet fragrance filled his nostrils. His pulse slowed, and he exhaled deeply. The warm breath on the back of Tina's neck made her skin tingle, but she stayed locked in his firm hug. It was extremely comforting to feel his body heat and the intriguingly muscular impressions from under his shirt.

The sound of strings and piano keys made them break apart, startled. They looked up towards the stars and heard a long, slow melody begin overhead, and Queenie's laugh tinkled musically over the tune. Tina bit her lip as she smiled at Newt, feeling a little light-headed.

"They must be getting along." She murmured, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Her face was very pink- but so was Newt's. His pupils were wide, making the green iris' appear much darker than they were, framed by thick mousey brown lashes.

The muffled voice of the gramophone crooned above. _"What makes the world go round, nothing but love..."_

"Will you dance with me, Tina?" He outstretched his hand, and the witch met his fingertips tremulously as they backed into a more spacious area of rug. They could hardly have been called good dancers as they revolved slowly on the spot, Newt holding her waist as they swayed to the music. Neither of them had much experience in this particular activity- _well, at least with humans_ , Newt thought ironically. Tina stumbled once or twice, and they both chuckled as she twirled out and was folded into his arms. They continued to revolve on the spot long after the song had finished and a new, orchestral number began to play. Tenderly, Newt cupped Tina's heated cheek in his palm. She leaned into it, lips slightly parted as his thumb skimmed along her jaw. Tina _wanted_ to be kissed; the desire grew unchecked as she gazed imploringly at Newt. The subtle change in her expression hadn't skipped his notice, and he swallowed hard as he gazed back into her doe-like eyes. But Tina felt a stab of disappointment as he withdrew his hand slowly and stepped back from her. _Why not?_ She thought, feeling deflated. It must have shown on her face, because Newt's lips twitched lopsidedly.

"Fortunately for me, we still have plenty of time before I have to return to England. And I don't want to push my luck." he explained softly as he led her back to the couch. She was hard to resist, but he knew he had to restrain himself, no matter how desperately he wanted to admit defeat. Tina deserved such a special moment to be perfect, and in his mind he had rather a different situation envisioned in a first kiss. The witch contented herself to sit by him, though feeling slightly mutinous. With a few furtive glances, she shuffled closer and linked arms with him. _This would have to do_.

Tina picked up the copy of _Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find_ _Them_ with her free hand. It was a handsome red leather copy, and she turned the pages slowly as she skimmed the text. It really was incredible to see in words how much Newt must have travelled and seen. She remembered the scar she had seen on his exposed collar bone and wondered how many more he had like it. _Couldn't hurt to ask, right?_

"Hey, Newt..." Tina said slowly, "Where'd you get the scar on your chest?"

She listened to him speak as recounted in detail his brief stay in Mongolia and his ventures into neighbouring China and Russia. Newt was glad to share his stories with her; she, unlike many of his fellow wizards at home, didn't view him as insane in his rescue of dangerous beasts. Tina was fascinated by his encounters with the magic people in different countries, including the wise Shaman who had cured his terrible fever in the Tian Shan valley. His voice was soothing to her ears, though his stories were compelling, and she felt herself sinking comfortably into her seat. It really had been quite a long day. They had been chatting for an hour or more when Newt felt her head press into his shoulder, and an enormous rumbling snore came from the witch.

Tina's lashes fluttered as her gazed into her sleeping face. There was no doubt she was fast asleep- but when he had lost her, he didn't know. It was hard to feel offended when her expression was so innocent and dreamy. He held back his laughter as he gently extricated his arm from hers. Limply, she allowed herself to be pulled into a laying position on the cushions without waking. Newt conjured a pillow and propped her head up onto it, smoothing her hair with his hand, and covering her body with a patchwork quilt. Tina shifted only slightly, looking immensely comfortable, although her brow was oddly furrowed.

"Sleep well." He muttered, sweeping a strand of hair from her face and pressing his lips very lightly against her forehead. The crease disappeared, and she rolled over to her side, cocooning herself in the blanket. Newt scratched the back of his hair as he watched her doze, his grin soft and endearing. She was truly lovely, he thought, and he yawned as he watched the rise and fall of her shoulders.

* * *

"What're you doing, Newt?" Tina shifted as something ran through her hair. Was it... _fingers_? Her eyelids fluttered sleepily, and she distinguished 5 digits running through her hair.

"Hm? Are you awake, Tina?"

That was odd. Newt's voice was too far away for it to be his fingers. Opening her eyes, she realised that the tickling on her neck was long white fur, and that the hands belonged to Dougal the Demiguise. It took her a moment to understand where she was, and she sat up slowly, clutching the blanket to her chest. _Did I sleep here?_ She thought, feeling dazed. The Demiguise hopped down onto the rug, where the Kneazles were curled up beside an empty dish.

"What time is it?" Mumbled Tina, running her fingers though her hair to tame it. Newt strode forwards, shirt untucked and holding a bucket in both hands.

"Ah...it's 8.30." He said, looking at her guiltily. "You fell asleep. I didn't want to disturb you."

She was still looking dishevelled as she suppressed a yawn. "Where did you sleep?" But her question was answered as she noticed a second couch that hadn't been there before.

"I didn't think it was a good idea to leave you down here to be eaten by the Graphorns." Newt explained with a brief smirk, though he avoided her eyes carefully. "I've just been feeding everybody."

"Queenie..." Tina said, eyes widening.

"Erm, no, I didn't feed her."

"No," she shook her head, "I mean... Mercy Lewis. She'll be wondering..." Her voice trailed off and she got to her feet and smoothed her dress. After some searching, she found her wand stuffed down one of the sofa cushions, along with her copy of the book. Tina paused as she held it, feeling Newt's eyes on her.

"I, um... thank you." She mumbled lamely, and they exchanged shy smiles, creases around Newt's mouth deepening. "I'm gonna see if my sister needs a hand with breakfast. Join us soon, won't you?" He nodded, and she passed him quickly, feeling a certain new spring in her step.

* * *

Tina had barely made it out of the bedroom when a pink blur engulfed her in a hug. She stammered, gasping for breath and finally managed to pull herself away.

" _Queenie!_ Calm down, I can't understand a thing you're saying."

"We're getting married, Teenie!" The witch gushed, her red lips stretched into a broad, perfect smile. Tina stammered, open mouthed, as her sister clutched her hands. "Can you _believe_ your little sister is going to be married?"

 _You're sure you know what you're getting into?_ The thought popped into Tina's head unbidden.

Queenie sighed heavily, but happily. " _Yes._ He understands. Don't you, honey?"

Surprised, Tina peered over her shoulder and spotted Jacob sitting at the table with a bagel in front of him. She thought he looked a little dazed, and perhaps a little tired, but happy all the same. His usually tidy hair and moustache were disheveled, and he raised a hand in acknowledgement but words still seemed to fail him.

 _Did Jacob stay the night?_ Tina chastised her little sister silently, surveying her with indignation. The blonde raised an eyebrow, and pulled her into the bedroom, sliding the door closed.

"We're already breaking the law, Teenie. What's one night?" She whispered, so that Jacob would not hear. Tina bit her tongue. _Queenie..._

"C'mon, we're _engaged."_ She appealed, gazing into her eyes which studied her shrewdly. "I don't suppose I need to ask where you've been." Queenie smirked, her tone of voice sharp as she examined her unchanged clothing. Tina's mind's eye betrayed her, as the image of the herself and Newt embracing, dancing and cuddling on the couch swam into view. She flushed scarlet.

" _Nothing happened_. You _know_ that." The older sister prickled, embarrassed, drawing her jacket over her shoulders more tightly. She sighed, exasperated, trying to clear her mind. That was private. It really was an unfair comparison to make- but she had to admit, maybe it was a little hypocritical of her. Agitated, she rubbed the bridge of her nose between two fingers. " I'm just sayin', be careful. You're still my little sister."

Queenie squeezed Tina's hand with a tight smile. "I know, but you don't have to worry 'bout me. I'm _happy._ For both of us."

"I'm sorry," she muttered, feeling abashed. "I am happy for you, I really am. Congratulations." It really was rather inconvenient to have a sister who could read your every thought, Tina mused .

* * *

 **( A/N: Ah, Newt, you tease.**

 **If you want to listen to the song Tina and Newt were dancing to , you can find it here. It's really lovely. watch?v=juxwnAUD1zI )**

 **If you were wondering whether Queenie and Jacob- *cough* y'know - the answer is** ** _yes_** **. Scandalous. )**


End file.
